A slot machine island is currently known in which a token polisher is connected vertically from a tank communicating with a token counter and a collection conveyer and in which tokens can be supplied to a supply conveyer from a hopper communicating with an upper portion of the token polisher.
In such slot machine islands, practically, the tokens obtained from one island may be conveyed to any other nearby island where the tokens may be counted by a token counter associated therewith. However, in the conventional slot machine island, since the capacity of the tank is predetermined and limited to a specific quantity of tokens which are to be used within each island, the tank might become full when the tokens obtained from another island are inserted into the island associated with the token counter, so that counting is stopped, which causes inconvenience to a player.